


A Little Holiday Cheer

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Christmas, Gen, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets home from a mission two days before Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Challenge, with the prompt "no holiday spirit"

As the cab dropped him off, Daniel looked around at the houses and apartments on his block. Most of them were bedecked in lights - many neighborhoods in the Springs really went all out. His own apartment was one of the few with darkened windows and Daniel sighed. Though Christmas was only two days away, his apartment was completely barren - devoid of the usual Yuletide trappings. Not that he usually got all that into the holiday, but the last few years, with Jack in his life... he had gotten used to the holiday cheer.

Except this year they had been off-world for the last six weeks, and he hadn't put up any decorations before leaving.

When Daniel opened his door and turned on his lights, his jaw dropped. Someone had hung lights and garland along all the walls, and had even tucked a small decorated tree into one corner.

Bemused, Daniel stepped all the way into the room and shut the door. He quickly dropped his duffle in his bedroom and came back out to get a glass of water. Only then did he notice the stockings hung on one of his bookcases. Both of the cheap felt variety, one had his name written on it in what appeared to be black sharpie, and the other said "Jack."

Clued in to his holiday benefactor, if still in the dark as to his methods, Daniel smiled and relaxed. He was home, and he was ready for a little holiday cheer.


End file.
